13 June 1992
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-13 ;Comments *Good quality FM recording. *JP apologises for not being on top from on previous night, he puts this down to over-estimating his capacity for self-repair following his trip to the Isle Of Man. Sessions *Jules Verne #1. First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1992-05-17. No known commercial release. *Luna #1. Repeat of only session. Recorded 1992-03-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Don Caballero: The Lucky Father Brown (7 inch EP) Pop Bus *Urban Hype: A Trip To Trumpton (12 inch) Faze 2 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: White Tail (album -Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *Gene Vincent: Jump Back, Honey, Jump Back *Jules Verne: Hollow Tomorrow (session) (edited out of file a) *Luna: I Can't Wait (session) *Frankie Paul: Pon Di Scene (7 inch) Super Supreme *Fall: The Knight, The Devil And Death (12 inch EP - Ed's Babe) Fontana *'File a' ends *news (President Bush "The US fully intends to be the world's preeminent leader in protecting the global environment") *'File b' begins *Bull: Revolver (7 inch - Tinbox) Compulsive (another wrong speed moment which Peel fears will be talked about for years to come) *Morgan Wilde Project: Submersion (12 inch) Atmosphere/Buzz *Dr Phibes: Mirrors (JP - from the imaginary album - Seconds Out Round One - called the Radcliffe Sessions except it's not) *'File 2' begins during next track *Sonic Youth: Creme Brulee (12 inch EP - 100%) Geffen *Mbilia M'Bel Avec Seigneur Tabu Ley Rochereau Et L’Afrisa International: Bar Jeu De Coin (Unknown) Genidia Records *Jules Verne: Misadventure (session) *Bikini Kill: Suck My Left One (7 inch EP – There’s A Dyke In The Pit) Harp Records / Outpunk Records : (JP: 'Uncompromising would seem to sum up Bikini Kill pretty neatly on the evidence of that track.') *''tape flip on File b during above track'' *General TK: Matie Na Get None (12 inch ) Charm *Luna: Slide (session) *Spasms: Circuits Overload: (12 inch – Spasms EP) Djax-Up-Beats *Vertigo: Rocket V (LP – Ventriloquist) Amphetamine Reptile Records *'File b' ends here *'File c' begins here : (JP: 'My search for that missing Little Richard cover has taken me into the Ds hence this.') *Delta 5: Mind Your Own Business (7 inch) Rough Trade *Inspirations: Take Back Your Duck (CD - Explosive Rock Steady: Joe Gibbs Amalgamated Label 1967- 1973 ) Heartbeat : (JP: ‘A postcard here, a most interesting one. And It comes from Mainz in Germany. “Dear John I’d like to express my thanks to the operative who neglected to pull the plug on the medium wave transmitters a few weeks ago allowing us the pleasure of a full Peel show. This also demonstrated that it is possible for the BBC to continue this service without undue civil disturbance. I hope this action is the start of the underground resistance backlash that will finally topple the big brother despots of telecommunications.” I fear probably not Reggie.’) *Shamen: LSI (12 inch) One Little Indian *Tar: Viaduct Removal (v/a 10" - Amphetamine Reptile >>Peel Sessions<<) Strange Fruit SFPMA212 *Fall: Free Range (12 inch) Fontana *Farm: Rising Sun (Partizan Mix) (12 inch) Sony *'File 2' ends near start of next track *Jules Verne: Hang Up (session) *Big Stick: Schwarzkopf Shuffle (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine Records *Culture: Babylon's Big Dog (LP – Lion Rock ) Heartbeat *Luna: That's What You Always Say (session) *'File c' ends here : (1:00 news) *'File d' begins here *Verve: Feel (12 inch – She's A Superstar) Hut Recordings *Trinity: No John No (12 inch) Techno Centric *Love Child: He's So Sensitive (CD – Okay?) Homestead Records *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Sure ‘Nuff ‘N Yes I Do (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah Records *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Smells Like Nirvana (7 inch) Scotti Bros Records *Little Meeki and Daddy Meeki: Love Her Again (7 inch (?)) Ujama Records *Drain: Instant Hippie (LP – Pick Up Heaven) Trance Syndicate Records *Werefrogs: Don't Slip Away (7 inch) Ultimate Records *'File d' ends here *'File e' begins here *Loketo: Le Mot Fin (LP - Choc A Distance) Jimmy’s Production *Jules Verne: Celebrity Twister / A Wake (session) *Luna: Crazy People (session) *Grid: Figure Of Eight (12 inch) Virgin *'File e' and main file end here at end of programme File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-06-13 *2) 1992-06-13 Peel Show R126.mp3 *a) 1992-06-13 Peel Show L240b.mp3 *b) 1992-06-13 Peel Show L188.mp3 *c) 1992-06-13 Peel Show L254a.mp3 *d) 1992-06-13 Peel Show L191.mp3 *e) 1992-06-13 Peel Show L254b.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:57:24 *2) 1:01:50 *a) 0:24:45 *b) 0:46:35 *c) 0:42:11 *d) 0:36:55 *e) 0:20:39 ;Other *1) Complete show, compiled from a full recording of the opening track, tape 013a of IAP's Tapes which runs to part way through the Sonic Youth track, and the remainder supplied by another listener. Many thanks to all concerned. *2) Created from R126 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *a) Created from L240 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *b) created from L188 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *d) created from L191 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Significantly clearer sound quality than main file. *c) and e) created from L254 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo Server *2) 200 Mooo *a) Mooo *b), c), d) and e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:SL Tapes Category:Rich 200